Use your Dying Will, Hinatachan!
by EternallyDrowning
Summary: Ciaossu! Hinata is confronted by everybody's favorite hitman baby, and recieves her very own Dying Will Bullet, but even with the bullet's help, will she ever be able to tell Naruto her feelings? NARUTOxHITMAN-REBORN CROSSOVER!


**This is my first ever crossover/one-shot. I had a thought about this when I was watching an episode of Hitman Reborn. Have to admit, it's a pretty good crossover theme. Though the writing kinda sucks…oh well…**

**Me no own Naruto or Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

A dark haired girl in a cream colored sweatshirt stands behind a tree, secretly watching a blonde training frantically with shuriken. "Naruto…" she sighs in peace as she watches him.

A slight pink blush makes its way across her pale face, though she tries so hide it by submerging part of herself behind the dry tree, her hiding spot.

She continues watching him like this for a while longer.

Yes, this girl was Hyuuga Hinata, and she was, again, stalking her crush, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Do your best, Naruto" she cheers on quietly.

They stay like this until the sun starts to set.

The shy Hinata watching an oblivious Naruto, training as if his life depends on it, with him never even noticing that she likes him.

The irony of it all is almost too much to take.

"Whew! I'm exhausted!" declares the blonde to no one in particular. He walks over to his target tree to retrieve his weapons, then starts to make his way home.

As he turns to leave the young heiress is at a mass of emotions.

'_Shouldn't I say something? Even just "Keep working hard Naruto-kun!" or even a "Good evening" would work. All you have to do is go over there and talk to him!'_ she desperately tries to convince herself.

No use.

She sighs in defeat at her cowardice and turns to head home herself, only to realize in front of her is…

"Ciaossu!"

"U-Um…e-excuse me!" Hinata stutters, out of habit, as well as shock.

Standing in front of her is a small baby, maybe only a foot tall, with a foreign accent she can't quite place, wearing a large hat with an orange band on it. Clasped around his neck is a chained necklace, with a large yellow pacifier at the center. Hinata also notices, with a small bit of confusion, that there is a green lizard perched stably on his shoulder.

"How ad-adorable…" she awes quietly under her breath. "What's you n-name?"

A small smirk appears on the baby's mouth. "My name is Reborn," the lizard illuminates a rainbow of colors, and traveles in a liquefied glob to the baby's hand. "I'm a professional hitman of the Vongola family."

Hinata freezes at the word hitman, she knew what it meant.

'_But he's still just a baby' _this thought made her once again at ease.

The baby calling himself Reborn reaches out his hand, pointing a foreign green object at a very dumbfounded Hinata.

"Have you told that boy you love him?" he asks suddenly.

A deep red blush makes its way across her face. "O-Of course not!" she denies, frantically waving her hands in front of her in protest.

Reborn's hand lifted up some more, angling itself toward her head. "Well then, use your dying will to confess to him. Die."

"Wha-"

_BAM!_

A hot painful pressure erupts in her head, causing her to fly backwards by the force of something she couldn't see.

'_I'm going to die! There was still so much I wanted to do! I still need to prove to Father that I'm strong, and I still need to muster enough courage to tell Naruto I love him!' _her body slammed into the grassy earth. _'If only…if only I could, I would use my dying will to confess my love to him…'_

Hinata's body lay stilled against the grass, eyes wide open in a frozen shock of suddenly dying, with a small bright fire alight at the top of her forehead.

Her eyes suddenly narrow with a newfound determination, the flame on her forehead increases in intensity.

"REBORN!" she screams flexing her muscles so much her clothes tear off as she forcibly makes herself stand vertically.

She takes a deep, willful, breath. "TELL UZUMAKI NARUTO I LOVE HIM WITH MY DYING WILL!" the usually shy girl screams even louder, with unrecorded speed she takes off running after her love, in only her bra and underwear.

"LA-DA-DA-DA-DA!" Hinata battle-cries as she runs. "UZUMAKI NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

The Dying Will possessed Hyuuga dashes down the streets of Konoha getting many people's attention while leaving a large trail of dust and a powerful gusting wind as she passes.

* * *

"Here's your bowl of curry." the cheerful waiter giggles to the hansom long haired, pale eyed, teenager in front of her.

The man accepts his meal graciously and kindly thanks her. "Itadakimasu!" with that word he begins eating away. He was halfway through his curry when a familiar voice broke the silence of the restaurant…

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU!? LA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA!"

A huge breeze gusts through the cloth-like door bringing in with it a large cloud of dust, completely covering the man's hair, as well as his food, with a pile of dirt.

O.O "That was… H-Hinata-sama's voice just now…wasn't it…?" he stutters to himself extremely confused.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Uzumaki Naruto strides tiredly down the busy streets of Konoha, lazily making his way back to his apartment.

'_I need to wake up at the crack of dawn to meet up with Lee and Gai-sensei. I know if I beg them enough they'll let me train with them since that pervert Jiraiya is gone' _he tries to convince himself.

He was about to turn around a corner when…

"WHERE ARE YOU!? UZUMAKI NARUTO!?"

Said boy turns around somewhat frightened to see a well known, usually shy girl that now appeared to have her hair on fire, stampeding her way over to him getting closer, and closer, and clo-

_THWAMP!_

"WHERE IS UZUMAKI NARUTO!?"

A slight tapping comes from underneath her, followed by a muffled voice.

"Fwiwawa!?"

The pale eyed female looks below her with a scary look of determination, anger, and annoyance.

Pinned beneath her knees was a blonde haired, blue eyed, loud mouthed teen.

"I FOUND YOU! UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Hinata bellows in triumph, slightly moving to allow the boy to speak.

"H-Hinata! What are you doing…and why do you look so…_scary_!?" asks the fearful male, trying to avoid the view he was getting, as Hinata's knees were stationed to each side of his head, so instead he decides to stare at the odd flame ignited on her forehead.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! I LOVE YOU WITH MY DYING WILL! PLEASE DATE ME!"

Everyone in the street turned toward the scene playing out.

Even Naruto was stunned by what she said.

"Go Hinata-san! Scream your youthful feelings out into the world! You make me proud!" everybody's favorite green clad sensei admires from down the street.

Everyone ignores him.

Just then, the moment after she said her screaming mission, the flame started to quaver and flicker, growing smaller and smaller, and in a few moments…

…it extinguished completely.

Hinata blinked as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings. "W-what's g-going on?"

"Five minutes are up." an inaudable voice calls.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" came a voice from under her.

She froze slightly, then looked down beneath her.

Her voice came out as a flabbergasted stutter. "N-NARUTO-KUN!"

"You okay, Hinata-chan?"

Red beyond any red that had ever been recorded painted itself upon the heiress's face as she realized the position the two of them were in…

…and what she was wearing.

"EEK!"

Trying to cover herself up with her hands, while at the same time trying to get off of Naruto, she trips, falling downward until her face is about to touch the pavement when…

"Careful! Hinata-chan!"

Two strong arms encased her, stopping her fall.

_Tha-thump! Tha-thump!_

'_N-Naruto-kun is so close to me… His arms are around me. He's so warm…and I'm barely wearing any clothes…why…I can't…_

Hinata passes out in his arms.

"Hey? Hinata? Don't go to sleep!" the oblivious blonde wails. "Hey, why are you wearing a swimsuit anyway? HEY! HINATA-CHAN!"

* * *

The crowded streets clear away as the night carries on, and in the confusion of the day's events, no one notices the small baby wearing the strange hat with the green lizard on his shoulder, walking down toward the exit of the village.

"Hinata, I gave you a Dying Will Bullet so you could use your Dying Will to confess your love to Naruto. Unfortunately, I have no special bullets to cure morons."

Those were the only words anyone, who would have been listening to the speech of a baby, heard from Reborn in the village of Konoha ever again.

**I know, it sucks, but the concept is good. Just imagine the scenario peoples! THINK OF WHAT COULD HAPPEN! MWUHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
